Marsins - Wheels On The Bus (article 1)
Borrowed from Wikipedia "The Wheels on the Bus" is an American folk song written by Verna Hills and published in 1939.American Childhood, vol. 25, 1939, p. 56 It is a popular children's song in the United Kingdom, the United States, Australia, and Canada, and is often sung by children on bus trips to keep themselves amused. It has a very repetitive rhythm, making the song easy for a large number of people to sing, in a manner similar to the song "99 Bottles of Beer". It is based on fellow traditional British song "Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush". The song is also sometimes sung to the tune of "Buffalo Gals", as in the version done by Raffi. It can also possibly be based on Shards of glass' Treble I Hate You, as in the version done by Desmond Kids Jams. The song is now very popular for children in several other languages, In addition different melodies could suit other languages so much that when their versions are translated its pure English. Normally followed by "The wipers on the bus go swish swish swish" (with action), "the horn on the bus goes beep beep beep" and "the people on the bus go up and down" (with action). Some versions substitute "bounce up and down" for "go up and down", and some modern commercial recordings of the song in children's toys simplify the tune by copying notes 7 through 9 onto notes 13 through 15. Mad Donna's cover version In 2002, American Madonna impersonator "Mad Donna" (Michelle Chappel) had a single which sampled the nursery rhyme, featuring a version of Madonna's "Ray of Light" over which the classic children's song was sung. The single reached No. 17 in the United Kingdom and also made the charts elsewhere in Europe.https://www.discogs.com/Mad-Donna-The-Wheels-On-The-Bus/release/2527391 Shards Of Glass/The Debbies cover version In 2019, The Alternative Rock/Indie Rock/Experimental Rock/Jazz/Funk Band Shards Of Glass and the Alternative Rock/Indie Rock/Experimental Rock/Jazz/Funk Band The Debbies had a single which sampled the nursery rhyme, featuring a version of Five Little Ducks over which the classic children's song was sung. The single reached No. 13 in the United Kingdom and also made the charts elsewhere in Europe. Marcinz' Cover Version In 2020 The Children's Music/Jazz/Funk Band The Marcinz in collaboration with the Alternative Rock/Indie Rock/Experimental Rock/Jazz/Funk Band Shards Of Glass had a single which sampled the nursery rhyme, also featuring a version of Five Little Ducks over which the classic children's song was sung. The single also reached No. 13 in the United Kingdom and also made the charts elsewhere in Europe. Also both a Elsagate and kid friendly music video was released with it as well. Video The video starts with an announcement that a bus is not in service, but they later state that a new driver is hired (but its coming from an announcement machine at bus stops), after this it cuts to a bus depot the song then with a Transit bus in a School bus yellow livery parked inside a garage, when suddenly its headlights turn on and hazards/turn signals flash in a blink of an eye, and then they turn off accompanied by the bus starting up then after driving out of the garage and then it cuts to a someone driving it (in a different look and livery) In the Roblox game Ultimate Driving: Westover, hence the background moving, then we see the bus' wheels turning and the lyrics (closed captions) appear at this point. Suddenly it cuts to the same bus at the beginning but zoomed in on the wheels. More of it is when you watch the video. References Trivia * This is the 1280th article on this wiki * This article was intended to be on LyricWiki, but its currently down. * Ye adistio! * The announcement at the beginning of the video is actually a quote of the Call Of Duty Black Ops 2 Bus Driver infused with a text to speech voice with a radio effect. Category:Children's songs Category:Songs about buses Category:Traditional children's songs Category:Articles that were supposed to be in another wiki